The Eye's Have it
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Dean can't shake this dream he has been having. Haunted by Eyes the shade of Lavendar. Aeryn keeps dreaming of a two boys and watching her parents try to save someone from a burning house. Will Dean realize that Aeryn is his soul mate? Will Aeryn realize that she is more than she appears to be? Will they both remember their past to reconnect and save the future?
1. Chapter 1

"_Dean, get Sammy and get out of here. No matter what don't turn back." John said as he handed the infant over to the four year old child._

_ Taking his task seriously he turned and ran down the stairs and out the front door and out to the sidewalk in front of their house. He watched as the neighbors Justice and Judith Konstantine ran towards the house only to bounce off the porch like there was an invisible force field. They kept trying until John ran out the door screaming that it was too late. Dean was hardly aware of the four year old girl come up to him and wrap her arms and what seemed like wings around him. He instantly felt comfort among the tears flowing down his cheeks._

Dean sat up with a gasp struggling for air. The dream just kept coming. He couldn't decide if it was real or if it was a memory struggling to resurface. He couldn't mistake the haunting power of the lavender eyes that always made him forget to breath.

"Hey wake up. We need to get going." Sam said as he threw a bag down on the bed.

"Food. Thanks." Dean mumbled as he stood and headed for the bathroom. A shower was first on his agenda today then food and more alcohol.

~SPN~

"Dude do you think drinking this early in the day is good for you?" Sam said with disdain

"Leave me alone man. I got issues."

"We all do Dean. What's going on?"

"I keep having these dreams of the night mom died and more and more come clear or my brain keeps adding more to it. I don't know which it is."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks as he looks at him

"Well we had these neighbors, Justice and Judith Konstantine. They had a little girl that was the same age as me. I can't remember if they were real or part of my imagination. I can't ask you if they are real or not because you were just a baby when we left. I wake when these eyes pop up and its all dark except for these freaking purple eyes. It scares the crap out of me. And nothing scares me."

"Maybe Bobby can help us out? We can call him up after we finish the job. If they were real and friends of dad's then Bobby would know, Right?"

~SPN~

"Did you see that? I swear it was a little girl."

"I thought this was a multiple haunting."

"Sam, Its just one ghost. A little girl. I swear I just seen a little girl in pig tails."

They headed out Sam to the library to read up on the property and Dean to interview some of the town folk about the happenings at the house.

"Oh, yeah the cotterhouse. That's the old town orphanage. They say that the headmaster was cruel and used the girls as sacrifices. But there was only one death there and it was a ten year old little girl. No one really knows what happened, but the place was shut down the next day and all the kids shipped to other orphanages. What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh Agent Plant. FBI." Dean said as he thanked the man and walked off as his cell phone ran. "Whatcha got Sam?"

"Well this little girl named mia was found gutted and drained of all her blood in the basement by a couple of the older kids in the orphanage. They suspected the headmaster in lots of small accidents around the place but could never prove it. When they found the little girl, the headmaster blamed some teenagers in the area that were devil worshippers. They weren't formally charged because they proved their innocence. The headmaster fled and they closed the place down in 1970. It sat empty for several years until Earl Haley bought the place and fixed it up and turned in to a single family home only he never moved in. He died before it was finished. It sat empty again until the Malone's moved in last week. That's when the crazy stuff started happening."

"So does it say where she was buried?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Well?"

"The wall in the basement."

"What?"

"She had no family. They didn't have a place to put her so they put her in the wall."

"Well then let's go find us some bones."

~SPN~

After a tough night and bones were finally salted and burned, the boys settled down to rest before they took off to see Bobby about a dream and a pair of eyes.

"So boys, what can I do for you?" Bobby said as he handed the boys a beer from the fridge.

"Did dad have any friends that you know of?"

"That's a stupid question Dean."

"I mean… Do the names Justice and Judith Konstantine mean anything to you?"

"Uh, why is it important?"

"Well Do they?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying Bobby now spill it."

"Ok ok… They were you're parents neighbors and closest friends. Justice was you're father's guardian angel and when he met Judith they married and became your parents guardian angels. They had a daughter who was born a month after you were born Dean."

"What was her name?"

"I don't know. I didn't get to meet her. I just heard about her from your dad."

"Do you know anything that would have purple eyes?"

"Eyes the color of Barney?"

"No, Bobby, Like a real light purple."

"No not anything that I have ever heard of. Why?"

"I keep seeing them in my dreams. Their not menacing just hauntingly familiar. I really can't explain them."

"Well I do know that the Konstantine's helped your father for the longest, well until they had a falling out. About what I don't know. It wasn't long after that Justice and Judith died in what was said to be a car wreck. I don't believe it. Not for one minute. You're dad kept some things in one of his storage buildings. You might find some info if you looked."

"Any idea which one?"

"No,Dean, I don't." Bobby said as he took off his ballcap and ran his hand through his thinning hair. "Wait I do have something. Let me go get it."

He hurried up the stairs into one of the many rooms filled with various books and newspapers. Things he used for research. When he found what he was looking for he brought it downstairs and handed it to Dean.

"This is a picture of John, Mary, Judith and Justice that I could find. This was taken after Judith and Justice's wedding. Only thing is it's in black and white. They loved the old black and white style."

Dean took in a deep breath. "That's them. The people from my dream."

"Hey Bobby do you remember what happened to their daughter after they were in the accident?

"My guess? She went to foster care."

"If we had a name we could find her. How old was she when they died?"

"I'm guessing about fifteen or sixteen."

"I don't remember dad ever having any help."

"They fought a lot after your mom died. I'm guessing that they didn't spend a whole lot of time together after that. You're dad didn't come out and blame them but he didn't exactly not blame them either. Justice blamed himself though and couldn't get past the fact that they couldn't get past the steps up the porch."

"Wait! I just got an idea."

"What is it Sam?"

"We could search the DMV's records for anyone with purple eyes. It's going to be a long shot but it could work."

"It's not going to hurt either." Dean said as Sam fired up his laptop and started searching.

Hours later he still hadn't found anything. He jumped up and rubbed his eyes. "I am only half way through it and still haven't found anything. I thought we could just search for purple but no that's not an option. I could always try the police database but if she's never been in trouble then that's going to be another deadend."

"Well let's get some rest and think on it."


	2. Chapter 2

The Eye's have it chapter 2

"Order up Aeryn."

"I got it. Thanks." I said as I grabbed the stack of pancakes from the cook and carried it over to the lady in the corner. The music constantly playing in my right ear and the noise of the diner in my left ear, it constantly kept me calm. People loved to stare and it got on my nerves. It wasn't that I was ugly just hard to forget. My hair was a light cotton candy pink with a lavender tint to the ends. My eyes were a very pale lavender.I had tried to dye it but the dye wouldn't stick. I tried contacts but they hurt my eyes. I

was almost six foot tall and very slender. My parents had taught me how to fight at an early age and constantly taught me about fighting ghosts and demons and the other things that go bump in the night. I had a huge tattoo of angel wings on my back and an anti possession charm tattooed on my hip. The wings had been there since I was born, when children's services came to the house to ask my parents why they tattooed their infant they had to show pictures of when I was born to prove I was born with it. The other my father insisted I get when I turned 16.I did it when they were killed in a car wreck. I know it wasn't just a car wreck that killed them I just didn't have the proof. I would find it if it killed me.

"Earth to up." Jenn my only friend and co worker said as she pushed past me behind the counter to refill the coffee pots.

"Sorry. Just off in never land." I said as I yawned.

"Still not getting sleep?"

"No, I'm still having that dream of my parents trying to get into a burning house. I am watching myself as a four year old comforting a young boy about my age holding a baby. I can't remember if its true or not. It's killing me. I keep seeing the intials DW everywhere. If only I knew what they mean."

"Well maybe you'll figure it out." She says as the bell on the door dings indicating new customers coming in. "Well look at those two hunks of meat that just walked through the door."

I looked up and noticed that the two men walked in talking quietly amongst themselves. The taller of the two had a laptop tucked under his arm. I watched as they seated themselves in my area.

"Ah shucks. I was hoping I would get to wait on them." Jenn said as she walked to the end of the counter filling old man Jenkins cup.

I grabbed my order pad and made my way over to their table.

"Howdy gentlemen what can I get for ya today? Our specials today is Cherry pie al a mode chocolate chip pan cakes and the cook makes a mean bacon cheese burger."

"Give me a bacon cheeseburger, a beer and a slice of that pie. My brother here will have a salad and a coke."

"We don't sell beer. Would you rather have a coke?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure that's fine." He said without looking up.

I quickly filled their drinks and took them over along with refills for several of my other customers and went back to the counter. I watched as they talked as the taller one kept staring at the computer. I grabbed the burger and salad when they were ready and took them over to the table.

"Here ya go guys. Enjoy."

"Thanks." The shorter one said as he looked up choking on his coke as he did so.

"What is it Dean?" the other said.

Dean kept staring at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I pounded him on the back.

"Uh…Yeah I'm great,." Dean said as he finally got his breath back.

"Well if you two need anything else just wave and I'll be right over. When you're done I'll bring over the pie." I said as I walked off shaking my head.

"What's up?" Jenn asked as I approached the counter.

"Dude freaked out when he looked at me. Think I would be used to it now. It just hit me the wrong way this time, I guess."

I continued to clean up after the other customers all the while keeping an eye on the two men sitting by the door. Every once in a while they would glance back at me.

~SPN~

"I'm telling you Sam. I looked at her face and her eyes were lavender." Dean said as he looked over his shoulder back at the waitress at the counter. She was cutting a huge slice of cherry pie and scooped a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

"Well ask her if she knows you. Ask her what her name is. Just go talk to her Dean. It could be her."

"I don't know Sam. It's been way too easy. Nothing is ever easy for us."

"Well maybe it's time we got a break. You only got a year to live and we aren't finding a way to keep you out of hell so maybe she knows how to help you?" Sam rambled on as Dean watched the strange girl heading for their table.

"Here's your pie. A slice for both of you." Aeryn said as she sat the plates down in front of the guys and collected their empty dishes. "Can I get you more coke?"

"Yes please." The taller one said.

She refilled their glasses and got their tickets ready. She signed it with a thank you, her name and a huge goofy smiley face.

"Here ya go guys. Here's your cokes and your ticket if I can get you something else let me know, other wise have a great day." Aeryn said as she walked away taking off her apron in the process. "See you later Jenn. I'm off to the library."

She tucked the apron under the counter, took the hand gun out and tucked it into the back of her jeans into the waistband covering it with her tshirt. She grabbed her jacket off the rack by the door and walked out onto the sidewalk turning left towards the library.

"Dude did you see that? She tucked a gun into her jeans."

"Yes Dean. I saw it. Wonder why ?" Sam asked as he picked up the ticket and walked to the register.

"Hey, Uh, Jenn." Sam said as he looked at her nametag.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about Aeryn?"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"My brother thinks she looks familiar. Did she grow up around here?"

"No. She's only been here a couple years. She never talks about her past or her life really in general. She's good to the customers and friendly to everyone."

"Thanks." Sam said "Keep the change."

As they walked back to the hotel Dean couldn't help but get the feeling they were being watched.

"Sam do you get the feeling we are being watched?" Dean asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Sam looked around but couldn't tell if they were being watched or not.

~SPN~

Aeryn ran as the young werewolf chased her down the narrow alley way.

_Shit why did she have to forget the silver bullets tonight? She never forgets things. It had to be the fact that her mind kept going back to the two men that walked into the diner today. The one looked vaguely familiar and the memories of her parents when she was younger kept surfacing._

She looked over her shoulder one last time to see the werewolf getting closer. It was screaming that it was going to get her. She turned back just in time to see that there was a chain link fence just up a head. She decided to speed up hoping that she could jump and climb over before he got a hold of her. She had just cleared the fence and could hear the boy climbing the fence behind her. She was forced to move faster and as she rounded the corner she collided with a solid chest.

"Hey watch out." The chest boomed at her as the arms attached to it reached out to keep her from falling to the ground. She glanced back to see the werewolf leaping down from the top off the fence.

"We gotta get out of here. He's going to get us." She said catching breath.

She turned back to take off when the arms pulled out a gun and started to aim. She looked up and recognized the guys from the diner. The taller one held his hand out to her and got her out of the way of his brother and the gun.

"You're hunters too?" She said as she hid behind them.

"UH yeah. Obviously you are too. Not a very good one at that." Dean said as he fired the gun at the werewolf.

She watched as it fell to the ground. "I was distracted. I forgot my silver bullets. This is the first time. No time for thanks. We got to get out of here." She said as she watched them burn the body.

"Get in the car. We'll take you back to your car."

"I don't have a car."

"Well how do you get around?"

"I walk."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Well, where are you staying? We'll give you a lift."

"Well. Over the bakery over on main street. The hotel was getting expensive."

"Where are you from?"

"Lawerence Kansas." She answered.

"When were you born?" Dean asked.

"Febuarary 14th 1979. Why do you want to know all of this for?"

"I think I may know you. I can't tell. It hit me when I seen your eyes in the diner." Dean said as he looked into the rearview mirror at the girl in the back seat.

"I think that if you knew me you wouldn't be able to forget me."

"I have no doubt about that. What were your parent's names?"

"Justice and Judith Konstantine" They said at the same time.

"How the hell did you know that?" She asked him.

"It was a hunch."

"What were your parent's names?" She asked them in return.

Sam turned in his seat looking at her. "John and Mary Winchester."

"Wait. Uncle John was your dad?" She said as she sat forward in the seat. "That means you are DW."

"What?" Dean asked

"I have been having this dream my parents are trying to climb the steps to this burning house and keep bouncing off of it like there was a glass field around it. Then they turn to me and tell me to find DW. Only I see a sign that has those initials on them. That would make sense. Where is Uncle John? I haven't heard from him in ages." She spit out without taking a breath.

"Wait? You've been having dreams too?"

"Yes Dean. I have. Wait if you are Dean then you are little Sammy. Wow you've really grown up."

"Hey, no hitting on my brother."

"Sorry Dean you've grown up too. Rather nicely at that." She said as she winked at him.

So uncle John, where is he?" She asked

"He's gone. He died."

I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He sold his soul to bring Dean back to life. Who in return sold his soul to bring me back to life."

"What the hell? Why would you sell your soul for? Hasn't he taught you anything?"

"Yes, but I can't live in a world where my brother isn't."

"Well what the hell are you going to do in hell then?"

"I've been trying to find a way to keep him out of hell."

"No offense Sam but that's nearly impossible."

"Why Dean? Why can't I save you for a change?"

"Because Sammy, I don't want you to risk your life for me. You can't You just can't."

"OK OK you two. Here's my place." Aeryn said as she noticed the bakery coming into view.

She jumped out of the car when the guys pulled up to the curb. She started to walk up the steps on the side of the building when she stopped and turned. "You guys want to come up?"

"Sure why not?" They said as they shrugged their shoulders and followed her up. They waited as she went and threw on a tank top and shorts.

"That's an awesome tattoo on your back." Dean mentioned.

"Oh that's my wings."

"Its really well done."

"Thanks. I was born with them."

"In my dream you have wings that are kind of pale pink." Dean said "Kind of like the wings tattooed on your back."

"Tell me about your dream." Aeryn asked Dean as she retrieved three beers from the fridge and passed them out.

"Well its always the same watching the house burn with mom in it and your parents trying to get inside but can't get inside. Then there's this little girl my age that comes up and puts her arms around me and Sammy along with pale pink wings. Instantly I feel comfort and at peace until she is gone. Then everything goes dark and all I see are these lavender eyes just staring at me. That's why I was startled at the diner. They look just like your eyes."

They talked late into the night and Aeryn let them out some time after midnight so she could get ready for bed. She had the morning shift and had to be at work around six in the morning.

She tossed and turned before she finally settled into a fitful sleep. A dream came to her.

_Her parents appeared to her in a dark dark room._

"_Aeryn, honey we are so proud of you. You have accomplished so much. We need you to find the demon that killed us. You also need to start with your assignment."_

_ "What assignment mom? I don't understand."_

"_You must go with Dean and Sam Winchester. You were born to be Dean's guardian angel."_

_ "Guardian Angel?"_

"_Yes dear. You take after your father. He was the boys father's guardian angel. It's time you knew your history. The tattoo on your back of the wings. Those are actual wings. You can spread them any time you need to. You can decide if humans see them or not."_

_ "Mom you are saying I'm an angel?"_

"_Part angel part human."_

_ "Remember you need to watch the boys. Take care and help them. Keep them safe." Judith looked over her shoulder and turned back to her daughter. "I have to go now. Remember take care of them." With that she was gone._

She sat up right in the bed as the alarm clock sounded. She turned it off and jumped in the shower and got ready for the day at work. She arrived to find Dean and Sam seated in Jenn's section of the diner. She waved as she walked to the counter taking her gun out of the back of her pants and tucked it under the register. She grabbed her apron and began the first order of the day.

"Look whose back today." Jenn said excitedly pointing towards Sam and Dean. I turned and smiled at them.

"They seem like nice guys Jenn. Why don't you go and talk to them?"

She was busy washing dishes before her shift was over when she heard a commotion out front. She walked to the front and watched as a guy started to give Jenn trouble.

"Listen honey I want the money out of the register, If you don't give it to me I'll have to take it by force."

She walked up to the register as the guy ushered Jenn towards her. She never took her eyes off of Jenn as she reached under the counter and stuck her gun in the back of her jeans turning the safety off. She stepped away from the counter.

"What are you looking at freak?" the man snarled at her.

"I'm not the freak here." She said as she nodded to Jenn.

Jenn went to the register and started to open it but ducked down as Aeryn pulled her gun out and aimed it at the big burly man.

"You won't shoot me honey. You don't have it in you." The man spit out. He was a little alarmed at the fact that she didn't falter or even appear shaken.

"You don't know me at all." She sneered.

"I don't? Well let's see you are Aeryn Rayne Konstantine. Your parents names were Judith and Justice Konstantine. They were tragically murdered when you were just 16 years old." The man said as his eyes flashed solid black.

"Fuck you." She said as she shot the man in the arm. Just as Sam and Dean ran through the doors. The demon turned to look at them and back to Aeryn as black smoke poured out of his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Jenn cried.

"Um a Demon?" Aeryn answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"A what? Never mind. I don't want to know." She said as she threw her hands up in the air and walked out the door.

"I got to call the owner." She said to Dean as he checked on the man. "Is he alive?" She asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, but barely."

She picked up the phone and dialed 911. The owner came in about the time the paramedics showed up.

"What happened?" he exclaimed as he seen the man on the floor and the customers all gone.

"He tried to rob the place. Held Jenn at gunpoint and then threatened my life. I was scared he was going to shoot Jenn or me. I shot without thinking." She told the owner and again when the cops got there.

After a couple hours the cops were gone and the owner called her over to him.

"Aeryn I hate to do this but I have to let you go. Here's you last check that includes your vacation pay."

"You can't fire me. I just saved your diner." She exclaimed

"Yes I can. You had a gun here without my consent. You could have harmed a customer or even the rest of the staff. I can't have this here. I'm sorry."

"This blows. I don't need this or your check." She said as she ripped up her check and threw it on the floor.

She stalked out of the diner and back towards her apartment. She grabbed her back pack out of the closet and started shoving her clothes inside it. She then grabbed her weapon bag and started to walk out the door of her apartment only to run into Dean and Sam.

"God you scared me."

"Going somewhere?

"Yeah, time to move on. I just got fired for saving the diner. Time to find the next town and job."

"Well why not join us?" Dean said as Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Why not?" Dean replied.

Aeryn remembered her dream and shrugged "Why not? Can't hurt right? You get tired of me and I'll go my own way."

"This won't end well." Sam muttered as they headed down to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The Eye's have it Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the characters or anything to do with the trademarks of the Supernatural Franchise. I do however have Dean, Sam and Cass locked up in the basement. ;)

We were on the road for about a week when we decided to head into a small town where there was strange occurrences at the local McDonalds. Dean and I would get jobs there and Sam would do the research.

"Dean, what the hell just grabbed my shoulders?" I yelled as I pushed him up the stairs.

"I don't know. I'm looking." He said as he looked over his shoulder past me. He flipped open his cell "Sammy tell me you found something. Anything would be useful now."

_Yeah Dean seems that McDonalds was owned by some of the Mafia back in the seventies._

Mafia? As in the mob?"

"_Yeah. Says that they would close the place down at night early and send all the employees home ever so often. No one that worked there really knew what happened. One guy said he accidentally got locked in the place on one of those nights and heard gunshots."_

"How did they miss him? Was he in the bathroom?"

"_Actually Yes he was. Said he tried to hide several more times after that. Each time gunshots and then they cleaned up and left. He would sneak out when they weren't looking."_

"Great, we are dealing with pissed off Mafia ghosts."

"Are you serious? A McDonalds owned by mob?" I gawked.

"Sammy, Tell me you got names and where we can find bones."

"_Dean, the victims where often thrown in bodies of water."_

"Well smartass there's not any lakes, rivers or oceans around here, in case you failed to notice."

I reached up and grabbed the phone from Dean. "Hey Sam, see if you can dig up names of missing people from the time period. We will be there soon."

Dean and I left the building and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey Sammy, What have you got?" I asked as I threw my duffel down on the pull out bed.

"I've told you that only Dean calls me that, but nothing yet." Sam said as he glanced up from the laptop quickly. "Still looking though."

"No worries. Take all the time you need Sammy. Well guys I'm going to take a shower."

~~SPN~~

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked

"What?"

"Bringing her along. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Maybe, just maybe we will find out what she is to us. Maybe she will help us fix everything. If I remember correctly you were the one encouraging me to talk to her. Telling me that maybe she could help keep me out of hell. So what you want me to kick her out on her ass? What gives Sam?"

"I don't know. It's just hard to trust her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. I just feel like she is trouble or trouble follows her."

"Hello sugar plum. Trouble follows us where ever we go. Remember?"

"Well, I hope that this is worth it."

~~SPN~~

I had just crashed on the pull out bed listening to Dean and Sam snore when I started to dream. It was my parents again.

_Aeryn, love, watch over these boys. We failed them when we couldn't save their mother. I wish we could go back and change it but we can't. Keep your eyes open another angel will come along soon. You have seen him before. He is scared of you, with good reason. You will fight him and win, there will be blood shed. That's all I can tell you for now. He will eventually be a friend but will always be leery of you. He unlike you is a full angel. Dean and Sam will trust him. You eventually will._

I jumped up gasping for air with the image of a trench coat in my head. When would he show his face? I wouldn't know. I started to rack my brain trying to figure out how I could keep Dean out of Hell, and how I could fix Sam. He hasn't mentioned anything to me but I know something is off with him. I quietly got out of the bed and opened up Sam's laptop and looked at what he was researching for the job we were on. I searched for large ponds and water treatment plants in the area and found about 3 but only one was close to the Mcdonalds we were at tonight. In the morning we needed to go in and talk to the crew and see what else had been happening there. Soon the sun was up and I was waving coffee under the boys noses.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy. It's time to rise and shine. I got info on the case."

"fjdaiegnen"

"What was that Dean?" I whispered

Dean jumped up barely missing the cup of coffee I offered him. "It's not beer but it will wake you up a little faster."

I sat Sam's cup on the night stand by the bed and pulled out breakfast for them and sat it on the table. "I couldn't sleep so I did some research and then went and got breakfast. Eat up. We got a pond to look into."

Soon we arrived where a pond should have been only to find it had dried up a while back.

"So we dig?" I asked "Where do we even begin?"

"Let's just take a guess and start digging." Sam suggested.

Luckily the pond wasn't too big and after a few hours we had the bones of several different people dug up. We quickly salted and burned them.

"Hey, Dean. How much longer do you have before you go to hell?"

"My year will be up soon."

"How soon?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah Dickhead, it does. I need to know how much time I got to figure out how to keep you out of the inferno."

"Did you just call me a dickhead? What are you 8?"

"Would you rather I called you Asshat? Or maybe Ass Hole or Jerk?" I blurted out

Dean just stared at me.

"Well, We need to keep you out and I really need to figure out how im going to help you. There's a way it just hasn't hit me yet. I'm sure it will."

~~~SPN~~~

"Ugh!" I screamed as I pulled at my pony tail. "It's been almost 10 months and I still can't find anything. Why can't I find something to keep you here?"

"I told you there's nothing that can be done Candy girl."

"Candy girl? Did you just call me Candy Girl?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Why?"

"Your hair looks like cotton candy?" he mumbled.

"What? Speak up I can't hear you." I said as I started laughing.

"Cotton candy, your hair looks like cotton candy."

"Oh my God that's hilarious."

"What's funny?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Well, sunshine, your brother here thinks my hair looks like cotton candy and decided to call me candy girl." I explained

"Candy girl? Seriously Dean?" Sam chuckled.

Dean just shrugged and went to the fridge and pulled out a couple more beers and handed everyone a beer.

Bobby was pouring over the books with Sam, I was surfing the web and trying to find anything I could to help Dean. I wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Hell I would go in after him if I had too.

"Hey Twinkie, where's my beer?" I asked as he sat down in front of the window.

"Get your own." He mumbled

"But you gave everyone else one." I joked as I walked past him.

"Yeah but you laughed at me."

"So did Sam but you give him one, but whatever? I see how it's going to be."

~~~~SPN~~~

"What the hell is that?" I yelled as I looked over my shoulder trying to see what we were running from. Dean, it seemed was the only one that could see it and he was scared. I don't think I had seen him this scared and that scared me. Next thing I knew I was looking at Dean's dead body with tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Dean…You got to wake up." I screamed shaking him. "Wake the fuck up now!"

Sam grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. I could tell he was trying to keep it together too.

~~~SPN~~~

"Sam, it's been two months since Dean died. You know he wouldn't approve of this." I said as I stood there fuming at Sam. He just stared at me, the stupid man child. How was I going to keep his ass out of trouble if he was hanging around with a demon?

"I don't care what you think alright Aeryn. Dean's not here and I am doing the best I can. Maybe Ruby can help me free him."

"You're such a dick." I yelled as I took a swing at him. Why did I swing at him? "You know what I can't do this anymore! Im gone."

I turned and grabbed my bags and took off walking. Next thing I know its dark and I can't see anything. I feel hands on my back and then nothing but pure blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Eye's Have It. Chapter 4

I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Dean Sam or Cass. I how ever have them locked in the basement in only a loincloth. ;) I just noticed that the last chapter stated that it was chapter 2 I have no idea why it says that when it should be chapter 3. I'm terribly sorry about the long update. I have had issues with finding a place to live and then internet access. I am trying to do better but for now lets get on with the show. (this is unbeta'd and may contain errors.)

I opened my eyes and all around me stood angels. I couldn't help but not like this one bit.

"Where am I?" I asked nervously.

One angel in a trench coat stepped forward acting as the leader of this battilion it looked like.

"It doesn't matter. You failed and will continue to fail, therefore you will be punished." he stated without any emotion of any kind.

"Failed? How? What did I fail at?" I cried out.

"Dean Winchester is in hell because you could not save him. Sam Winchester will be next also because you failed."

"I have been trying since they found me to try and stop it."

"You were his guardian angel. Your sole purpose was to protect him."

"Kinda hard when you haven't seen this person since you were a kid then after what? Twenty something years bam he walks in to your life?"

A female angel walked up to me and snarled at me. "You will have your memory erased and will not remember the Wincesters or the fact that you are half angel."

"So you're sentencing me to death?"

"NO!"

"All guardian angels know that without their charges they will die a slow and most painful death." I said not knowing where that information came from.

"So be it." she answered

"I won't let you." I shouted as I took a defensive stance. I wasn't about to go down easy.

The angel walked towards me as I lashed out and attacked a sword hidden on her. I quickly swipped it and stabbed her. Sheilding my eyes from the blinding flash as she burned away to nothing. In a flash I destroyed them one by one til only the one in the trench coat remained.

"Alright I rather you give me a chance to redeem myself or I will kill you as well. I said as we circled each other.

"Very well, you can help me pull Dean out of Hell. I'll contact you with the details."  
With that there was a flash of light and he was gone and I was back outside the hotel where Sam had been staying.

Before long it seemed like months had passed by and I hadnt heard from the trenchcoat or any other angel. I noticed after the fight I had gained some abilities that the pure bred angels had but how was trenchcoat going to save Dean was more important to me.

I had to talk to Sam again but it seemed like every time I did we ended up throwing punches well me at him anyways and he glaring at me with his nostrils flared. Once I made the mistake of laughing at him but he looked just like a mad puppy dog.

As I walked up to Sam's room Ruby passed me on her way out throwing glares at me which I happily returned. The closer I got the louder the commotion up ahead got.

"What the Fuck?" I heard yelled. The voices all seemed familiar. Could it be? I ran the rest of the way down the hallway and square into Bobby's back. All three of the men turned to me as I rubbed m;y nose.

"Dean?" I sputtered out as he stepped towards me.

I looked to Bobby as he nodded and then to Sam who looked as shocked as I did.

"How the hell are you here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Dean said as he hugged me tight. I wont lie it felt good but I was so confused.


End file.
